Omezō Clan
The Omezō Clan (お目像一族, Omezō Ichizoku) is one of the three founding families of Sunagakure. The clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Shōkōgan (昌黄眼; literally meaning; Sunlight Yellow Eye), closely resembles the golden eyes of a falcon, and is often touted to be a direct counter to the infamous Sharingan in almost every way. Overview The Omezō clan is considered to be one of the more traditional clans of Sunagakure, not unlike the Hyuuga clan of the Hidden Leaf. Their well known dōjutsu kekkei genkai; the Shōkōgan is renowned for it's ability to "silence" chakra. Compared to the large Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, the Omezō clan is remarkably small, and is noted to have the fewest members of any clan with a dōjutsu kekkei genkai - as such the death of even a single clan member is considered a huge loss within the clan. The clan has many of it's own customs and traditions that it's members strictly follow. One such tradition is the Ribbon Ceremonies that mark significant points of turmoil in a shinobi's life. A thin, colored ribbon is tied somewhere on the user's body or clothes, where the color indicates a hardship experienced by the wearer. Red indicates extreme physical pain or mutilation; purple indicates emotional trauma; and black indicates the loss of a loved one. Background Despite their renowned kekkei genkai, the Omezō clan has never been a prominent clan in the Land of Wind. Initially, the clan owned a small plot of land upon which they had built a somewhat extravagant compound. Having established a close relationship with the land's daimyō, the clan's wealth and status quickly grew; with its members often serving as personal protection for the daimyō and his/her officials - usually in the form of escorts or bodyguards. As such, the Omezō clan gained a reputation throughout Wind Country as little more than glorified mercenary ninja. During the establishment of Sunagakure, the Omezō clan served as the personal representatives of the daimyō, and were largely responsible for the facilitation and success of the agreement between the country's daimyō and the Higashi family. This, in turn, saw the Omezō clan to become known as one of the Three Founding Families (三創業家族, San Sōgyō Kazoku) of Sunagakure. Appearance Omezō clan members are often noted to be sharply dressed, especially for a shinobi. Things like small jewellery, scarves and neat, button-up shirts are commonplace among Omezō clan members. Their most notable feature is their golden-yellow eyes; the clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Shōkōgan. Most clan members wear thin, colored ribbons tied somewhere on their body or clothes to indicate hardships experienced throughout their life. Senior clan members are often seen decorated with a large number of ribbons. Abilities Shōkōgan The clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Shōkōgan (昌黄眼; literally meaning; Sunlight Yellow Eye), allows the user to perform a plethora of feats through it's two stages, the most notable of which is the ability to prevent a target from molding chakra, simply by maintaining direct visual contact with them. More experienced clan members are even able to extinguish chakra based attacks at their source in a similar manner. Onmyō Shōkōgan The Onmyō Shōkōgan (陰陽昌黄眼, literally meaning; Sun and Moon Sunlight Yellow Eye) is the advanced form of the Shōkōgan, awakened only by those with the most impressive willpower. This quality is displayed in the awakening of their Onmyō Shōkōgan, as an act of self-preservation during a near death experience. The advanced dōjutsu is so rare, that it is believed to have been awoken by less than a handful of Omezō clan members. The awakening of one's Onmyō Shōkōgan opens the door to a whole new range of powerful abilities, including the unnamed ability to 'see through' Genjutsu. The user is able to perceive, but not physically experience, the effects of any Genjutsu illusion cast on other targets, by simply observing either the victim or caster. When activated, the signals from the optic nerve are converted into Yin chakra, thus granting the user Genjutsu goggles of sorts. One of the three abilities granted by the Onmyō Shōkōgan, residing in the user's left eye, is Sora. Sora drastically increases gravitational forces around a singular target for as long as the user maintains direct visual contact. The third and final ability granted, residing in the user's right eye, is Kakai. Kakai produces a gold-colored crescent blade of energy at the focal point of the user's vision, much like Amaterasu. The energy tears the target along with the space around it, entirely erasing physical matter from the universe. Trivia * The Omezō Clan is heavily based on the Egyptian God of the Sky; Horus. The gold colored eyes represent those of a falcon, the animal which Horus was mostly frequently depicted. * It was also said that in Horus' left eye was the Moon, and in his right the Sun; providing the namesake for the Onmyō Shōkōgan (陰陽昌黄眼, literally meaning; Sun and Moon Sunlight Yellow Eye) and the base for the two abilities it grants, Sora and Kakai. * "Omezō" (お目像) is a jukugo (compound word) roughly translating to "Painting of Eyes", and is derived from a combination of お目 (Ome) meaning "eyes" and 像 (Zō) meaning "statue" or "picture/portrait". The word is a reference to the clan's dōjutsu, comparing it to the piercing gaze of a statue or portrait/painting. * The eye depicted as the appearance of the Shōkōgan is that of Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk * The crescent blade of space-tearing energy, Kakai, is based on the signature move of Palkia, Spacial Rend. * Yes, the Shōkōgan is a JoJo reference - the name is derived from Jonathan Joestar's Sunlight Yellow Overdrive technique. Category:Clans